militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
15 cm sFH 13
|part_length= L/17 |width= |height= |crew= |cartridge=separate-loading, cased charge (7 charges) |cartridge_weight= (HE) |caliber=149.1 mm (5.89 in) |action= |rate=3 rpm |velocity=381 m/s (1,250 ft/s) |range= |max_range= |feed= |sights= |breech=horizontal sliding block |recoil=hydro-spring variable recoil |carriage=box trail |elevation=−4° to +45° |traverse=9° }} The 15 cm schwere Feldhaubitze 13 (15 cm sFH 13), was a heavy field howitzer used by Germany in World War I and the beginning of World War II. History The gun was a development of the previous standard howitzer, the 15 cm sFH 02. Improvements included a longer barrel resulting in better range and a gun shield to protect the crew. Variants were: the original "kurz" (L/14 – 14 calibre short barrel version), the lg. sFH13 with a longer barrel; and lg. sFH13/02 with minor modifications to simplify wartime manufacture of the lg. sFH weapons. Initially there were serious issues of weak recoil spring mechanisms that would break, and gun barrel explosions. The problems were solved with the upgrades.landships.com- Retrieved 2012-03-06 The British referred to these and their shells as "5 point 9"s or "5 9"s as the bore was . The ability of these guns to deliver mobile heavy firepower close to the frontline gave the Germans a major firepower advantage on the Western Front early in World War I, as the French and British lacked an equivalent. It was not until late 1915 that the British began to deploy their own 6 inch 26 cwt howitzer. About 3,500 of these guns were produced from 1913 to 1918.Roger Lee, The Battle of Fromelles 1916 (Australian Army Campaign Series), Big Sky Publishing 2012 They continued to serve in the Reichswehr and then the Wehrmacht in the interwar period as the standard heavy howitzer until the introduction of 15 cm sFH 18 in the 1930s. They were then shifted to reserve and training units, as well as coastal artillery. Guns turned over to Belgium and the Netherlands as reparations after World War I were taken into Wehrmacht service after the conquest of the Low Countries as the 15 cm sFH 409(b) and 406(h) respectively. In the course of World War II about 94 of these howitzers were mounted on Lorraine 37L tractors to create self-propelled guns, designated 15 cm sFH13/1 (Sf) auf Geschuetzwagen Lorraine Schlepper (f). Image gallery File:SFH13-USArmyFieldArtilleryMuseumFtSill-July2005.jpg| A lg. sFH 13 at the U.S. Army Field Artillery Museum, Ft. Sill, OK File:Brantford Ontario 15-cm-sFH-13-L14-8.jpg| Details of breech File:Bundesarchiv Bild 183-S36048, Frankreich, Arras, Artillerie.jpg| Battery at the Battle of Arras, 1917 File:Geschutzwagen lorraine 150 mm self-propelled howitzer 2.JPG | 15 cm sFH on Lorraine 37L chassis Weapons of comparable role, performance and era * 6 inch 26 cwt howitzer British equivalent * Canon de 155 C modèle 1917 Schneider French equivalent In literature *Siegfried Sassoon expressed the British respect for the "five-nine" in his World War I poem Counter-Attack *Timothy Findley mentions "5.9s" in his book The Wars *Wilfred Owen mentions being shelled by "Five-Nines" in his poem Dulce et Decorum est. References * Engelmann, Joachim and Scheibert, Horst. Deutsche Artillerie 1934-1945: Eine Dokumentation in Text, Skizzen und Bildern: Ausrüstung, Gliederung, Ausbildung, Führung, Einsatz. Limburg/Lahn, Germany: C. A. Starke, 1974 * Gander, Terry and Chamberlain, Peter. Weapons of the Third Reich: An Encyclopedic Survey of All Small Arms, Artillery and Special Weapons of the German Land Forces 1939-1945. New York: Doubleday, 1979 ISBN 0-385-15090-3 * Hogg, Ian V. German Artillery of World War Two. 2nd corrected edition. Mechanicsville, PA: Stackpole Books, 1997 ISBN 1-85367-480-X *Ralph Lovett, 15 cm. schwere Feld Haubitze 1913 *Ralph Lovett, 15 cm. lang schwere Feldhaubitze 1913/02 *Ralph Lovett, Development of German Heavy Artillery External links * List and pictures of WW1 surviving 15 cm sFH 13 and 15 cm sFH 13 lang howitzers Category:World War I howitzers Category:Artillery of Germany Category:World War I artillery of Germany Category:World War II field artillery Category:World War II artillery of Germany Category:150 mm artillery